Everlong
by CharlieSly
Summary: Talvez já tenham lhe contado uma história, sobre o menino-que-viveu. Harry Potter é uma das maiores lendas do mundo mágico. Mas o que que estou prestes a te contar não é sobre o menino de ouro, e sim sobre Albus Potter que é tão azarado quanto o pai. Lugar errado, hora errada. Não é curioso como heróis acham que as trevas nunca voltam?Tão tolos! Mas o destino gosta de pregar peças.


Prólogo

01 de Setembro de 2017

Ele estava nervoso, não podia negar. Muito nervoso. Seus olhos corriam pelo grande salão, observando as mesas. Seu irmão estava sentado junto aos alunos de Gryffindor, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Ficou a viagem toda de Londres a Hogwarts provocando o mais novo, dizendo que iria ser sorteado para Slytherin. Albus não queria ser uma cobra e dar motivos para ser caçoado o resto de sua vida. Por Merlin! É tanto um Potter quando Weasley, e ambas as famílias tem um histórico fielmente Gryffindor.

Os nomes eram chamados em ordem alfabética de sobrenome. O garoto de olhos verdes tentava observar como eram as pessoas sorteadas em cada casa. Dos dez que ja haviam se passado, uma loira de rabo de cavalo e um ruivinho cheio de sardas pelo rosto haviam caído em Hufflepuff; gêmeos de cabelos castanhos com um jeito tímido e uma ruiva de óculos para Ravenclaw; um garoto de pele morena, outro de cabelos negros e dois loiros para Gryffindor; por fim um garoto loiro com um olhar arrogante para Slytherin. Albus pensaria que fosse um Malfoy, mas se não se engana o nome do garoto é Louis Boot.

- Elizabeth Foster! - uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros (o que impressionou o jovem Potter pelo fato de serem não penetrantes, como se pudessem ver sua alma) dirigiu-se ao banco, orgulhosa e de queixo erguido. O chapéu seletor mal tocara sua cabeça quando gritou em alto e bom som:

- Slytherin!

Antes de dirigir-se a sua respectiva mesa que aplaudia, Foster lançou um ultimo olhar em volta, cruzando seu olhar com o de Albus por um momento. Mantinha os olhos confiantes. Como o tal de Louis. O garoto se perguntou se aquilo poderia ser uma característica da casa verde e prata. Os nomes continuavam a ser chamados. Um moreno que passou a viagem toda soltando pequenos pássaros de papeis no trem fora sorteado em Hufflepuff, uma garota asiática em Ravenclaw – me pergunto se essa seria, quem sabe, filha de Cho. O jovem Malfoy sorteado para Slytherin, sem surpresa alguma. Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Perks, e finalmente:

- Albus Potter!

Por um momento o salão explodiu em sussurros. Viram a mesma cena tempos atras mas ninguém duvidara do destino do primogênito dos Potter, James seria um Gryffindor com certeza. Mas o olhar inseguro e corajoso ao mesmo tempo de Albus confundia. Talvez chegasse até a ser um Hufflepuff. Albus dirigiu-se ao banco, colocando o chapéu.

- Ora, ora, outro Potter. Não creio que errei ao colocar tanto seu pai quanto seu irmão mais velho em Gryffindor, mas me pergunto se será correto coloca-lo lá. Vejo sua sede de poder, a vontade de mostrar-se grande. Quem sabe Slytherin... - disparou, e por um momento o salão ficou em silencio.

- Slytherin não... - murmurou o garoto.

- Igual ao pai. Gryffindor!

Albus tirou o chapéu e pulou do banco, indo a sua respectiva mesa, que aplaudia e assobiava, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Era um leão, e não uma bendita cobra. Queria tanto contar isso logo aos seus pais! Com certeza ficariam orgulhosos. Agora apenas aguardava a seleção de Rose, mesmo sabendo em que casa a ruiva cairia, obviamente. Sua seleção fora tão rápida quanto a slytherin de cabelos negros ou a loira de hufflepuff, e o chapéu gritou gryffindor. Ora, onde já se viu alguém do clã ruivo não fazer parte da casa vermelha e dourada? Se um dia, por acaso, o chapéu seletor não os colocarem em seus respectivos lugares, saberemos que já é hora do velho e rabugento pedaço de pano se aposentar.

A garota sentou-se ao lado do primo, e após algumas apresentações e avisos da diretora McGonagall, finalmente jantaram. O banquete era melhor do que Tio Ron costumava ressaltar.

A sala comunal de Gryffindor então, aos olhos de Albus parecia o lugar mais encantador que já estivera. Não pode evitar de deixar seu queixo cair. Dividiria o quarto com outros 4 alunos calouros, e aparentemente se daria muito bem com eles. As aulas começariam no dia seguinte, mas o jovem Potter não estava mais preocupado. Estava feliz.

Quando lhe falavam sobre a rivalidade entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, não achava que era algo tão serio. Fora desafiado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Scorpius Malfoy duas semanas após o começo das aulas. Sabia do histórico de seus pais; a rivalidade entre Weasley-Potter e Malfoy. Mas o loiro havia proposto algo insano. As 22h, na entrada da Floresta Proibida, para um tal "teste de coragem". O quão idiota o loiro era? O próprio nome dizia: floresta **proibida**. Alunos não podiam ir lá, é perigoso. E loucura. Mas mesmo estando ciente disso, andava em direção a saída da escola, protegido pela capa de inviabilidade que ganhara de seu pai no ultimo aniversario, já que esse seria seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e James já havia ganhado o mapa do maroto.

De longe conseguiu ver a luz de uma lanterna perto da floresta, então tirou a capa e a colocou na mochila. Scorpius não estava sozinho, três alunos de slytherin estavam com ele. Deveriam estar no quinto ou sexto ano. Engoliu o seco e suas mãos soavam. Devia voltar, antes que fosse tarde. Mas não queria ser visto como um covarde.

- Pensei que não viria, Potter - o loiro tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto. - Me disseram que quando desafiaram James ele não apareceu. Bom saber que não é covarde como seu irmão mais velho.

- Não fale assim dele! - Albus tinha os punhos cerrados, irritado - O que tenho que fazer? Quero acabar logo com isso.

- Simples, se vocês seguirem nessa reta pela floresta, vão chegar a uma arvore com folhas vermelhas. O primeiro a voltar aqui com uma das folhas vence - disse um slytherin de cabelos negros. - Devo lembrar-lhes do que podem encontrar ai dentro? - riu - Vamos ver quem é o melhor.

- Prepare-se, Potter. E vê se não se perde por ai - debochou o loiro.

- Você que terá que prestar atenção por onde anda, Malfoy.

Os dois correram floresta a dentro, e mesmo não demonstrando, ambos estavam assustados. Albus queria provar sua coragem, Scorpius queria mostrar-se bom para os veteranos de Slytherin. Corriam lado a lado, tentando não tropeçar nas raízes das arvores que se sobressaltavam ao chão, o que era uma tarefa difícil devido a falta de luz. Passaram-se dez, quinze, vinte minutos e nada. Mal sabiam se ainda estavam na direção correta. Pararam, ofegantes. Todos os lugares em que passavam pareciam ser iguais. Todas as arvores com troncos grossos e raízes tortas pareciam as mesmas. Era até como se estivessem correndo em círculos.

- Vamos voltar, Scorpius. Nem sabemos se essa tal arvore existe. Esta tarde e é perigoso ficar aqui.

Malfoy nem sequer respondeu, seus olhos cinzas percorriam todos os lados, ora preocupado, ora cauteloso. Albus ja estava começando a considerar a ideia de voltar sozinho. Dane-se que seria chamado de covarde.

- Ouviu isso? - o loiro se virou assustado ao ouvir galhos se quebrando - Vamos embora, Potter. Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

Desta vez Albus que permanecera em silencio, apenas acompanhava Malfoy, caminhando na mesma direção na qual tinham vindo. Aumentaram o passo ao ouvirem mais barulhos estranhos. Corações tomados por fortes marteladas, soavam frio e temiam pelo pior. E quando Scorpius quase foi atingido por um feitiço, entraram em pânico.

- Corre!

Tentavam defender-se na medida em que corriam desesperadamente para a saída. Não sabiam muitos feitiços que poderiam protegê-los, eram alunos do primeiro ano afinal. O moreno arriscou-se a olhar pra trás e um homem de capa preta os seguia, e não estava muito atrás quando Potter tropeçou em alguma raiz.

- Não para! Sai daqui e trás ajuda, depressa! - gritou ao ver que Scorpius quase voltara para ajudá-lo.

O homem tentou acerta-lhe outro feitiço que por pouco não pegou em seu braço, se não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para rolar pelo chão. Levantou-se e voltou a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Mas talvez não estivesse com muita sorte naquela noite já que pela segunda vez foi ao chão, dessa vez com o pé enroscado em uma raiz. Virou para frente, assustado. A varinha do inimigo estava apontada para ele, e dessa vez sabia que não conseguiria fugir. Fechou os olhos, aguardando o pior.

- Estupefaça!

Albus esperou mas não sentiu nada. Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com o homem caído no chão, desacordado. A ultima pessoa que imaginaria estava parada ao seu lado, com a varinha não mão: Elizabeth Foster. Sorte, quem sabe. Pelo menos alguém para ajudar.

- Levanta, Potter! Temos que sair logo daqui - a morena o ajudou a soltar-se da raiz e o agarrou sua mão, correndo pela floresta. O homem não levantaria tão cedo, mas não havia nada que os garantisse que estava sozinho. O Gryffindor sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a luz da lanterna dos veteranos novamente, mas voltou a se assustar ao perceber que estavam caídos no chão.

- Chega, por favor, chega.

- Isso é por meterem meu primo em uma encrenca dessas! - gritou Victoire, e Albus tinha que admitir que nunca ficou tão feliz em ver a loira - Eu deveria arrancar seus dentes fora de maneira bruta e trouxa, cobras malditas! Da próxima vez garanto que não passaram menos de uma semana na enfermaria, isso se voltarem a ver a luz do dia.

- Vic, eu estou bem, calma! - Al estava começando a se assustar com a fúria da mais velha.

- E você! Onde diabos estava com a cabeça, Albus Severus Potter? Queria morrer? Eu deveria fazer sua varinha descer garganta abaixo - gritou - E espero que essa slytherin não esteja envolvida na história.

- Ela me salvou.

- Ótimo, isso quer dizer que não preciso ter uma conversa de garota para garota com ela.

- Já chega, Srta. Weasley! - Diretora McGonagall apareceu junto de Scorpius e Hagrid. Por um momento, o moreno achou que talvez o loiro não fosse voltar. - Alguém poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? E o que houve com esses garotos?

A senhora tinha uma expressão tanto irritada quanto preocupada, esperando uma resposta. Se não fosse tão paciente, já expulsaria todos naquele momento.

- Creio que a culpa tenha sido minha, Diretora. Eu me deixei levar pela conversa dos mais velhos e acabei envolvendo Albus nisso - um Malfoy levando a culpa? Tem certeza que esse garoto é filho de Draco? - Minhas sinceras desculpas.

- Eu vi Albus saindo do dormitório e me perguntei o que ele faria aqui fora a essas horas. Mas só encontrei essas cobras traiçoeiras. Me disseram que ele e o menino Malfoy estavam na floresta - Victoire disparou - Não podia deixar barato o que fizeram com meu primo.

- Mas não precisava ser tão agressiva com eles, Srta. Weasley. Ora, uma menina tão educada sendo tão bruta - resmungou - Sr Malfoy, espero que tenha a gravidade da situação. Essa brincadeira poderia ter custado a vida de vocês. Menos 60 pontos para Slytherin e Gryffindor.

- O que?! Mas nós...

- Sem "mas", Srta. Weasley. Hagrid, por favor, leve os garotos para enfermaria, com certeza passarão a noite lá - virou-se para os três - Estão suspensos por uma semana e seus pais ficarão sabendo disso. Para suas casas e que isso não se repita. Fui clara?

- Sim, senhora - responderam em uníssono.

Voltaram para dentro do castelo em silencio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Albus tentava entender o que aconteceu ali, Scorpius se sentia culpado, Victoire estava quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas e Elizabeth mantinha-se com uma expressão neutra, ainda de mãos dadas com Albus. O moreno parecia tão preocupado que mal percebera isso.

- Potter - o moreno fitou-a com os olhos verdes, e a garota apenas apontou para as mãos, fazendo o garoto solta-lá rapidamente, constrangido. - Você esta bem?

- Sim, estou - respondeu - Obrigada, Lizzie.

A morena não deixou de franzir seu rosto em uma pequena careta diante do apelido. Mas apenas deu as costas indo em direção as masmorras do castelo.

- Albus, eu... Sinto muito - disse Malfoy a contra gosto, com o rosto emburrado.- Não queria que ninguém se machucasse.

- Ninguém se machucou, então relaxe . Sem ressentimentos? - o moreno estendeu a mão para o loiro (mas alguém esta sentindo essa nostalgia?), e Scorpius pensou duas vezes antes de aperta-la, mas deu um sorriso mínimo quando o fez.

Assim como a garota, o loiro de virou e desapareceu em meio aos corredores escuros de hogwarts, em direção a slytherin.

- O que aconteceu naquela floresta, Albus? - Victoire questionou.

- Alguém queria nos pegar. Malfoy conseguiu fugir então pedi para que ele chamasse ajuda. Mas se não fosse Elizabeth e seu estupefaça talvez ele tivesse me pegado - a loira pareceu surpresa com a informação.

- Olha, Al, quero que me prometa que manterá distancia dessa gente - pediu, com um olhar preocupado - Principalmente a garota.

- Por que?

- Não achou estranho? O fato dela estar na floresta e saber exatamente onde você estava? E que tipo de aluna de 11 anos consegue lançar um estupefaça perfeito? Sem contar que aqueles garotos slytherin pareciam não saber direito o que estavam fazendo. Como se estivessem enfeitiçados.

- E você acha que foi ela?

- Não sei, Albus. Não sei se ela conseguiria tal coisa. Mas mesmo assim, mantenha distancia. Por precaução.

Dito isso a loira sumiu para dentro do dormitório feminino. Naquela noite Albus não conseguiu pregar os olhos. E os dias seguintes foram difíceis. Suspensão, um soco do irmão por ser tão idiota, uma berrador da mãe e uma carta de repreensão do pai. Um mês sem mesada, e quando voltasse para casa estaria de castigo tipo pra sempre. Mas uma coisa não saia de sua mente: seja lá quem tinha armado tudo naquela noite, Elizabeth ou qualquer outro, a pessoa queria lhe matar. E não tinha a menor ideia do porque. Mas talvez, fosse apenas um momento de azar. Teria como alguém saber as besteiras que dois alunos de primeiro ano fariam aquela noite? Talvez não.

Apenas talvez.


End file.
